Pizza
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Okay this a story on how Hiei's first time trying pizza makes Hiei and Kurama realize they love each other. Not my best work but i hope you like it! Don't own YYH!


Well here's a new story from me! This one is about Hiei's first time trying pizza! Hope you like it! Please review they are much appreciated.

________________________________________________________________

"Yes mother….I understand….I hope you're having a good time….No, no, I'm fine. My friends are keeping me company......yes, I love you too……bye." Kurama hung up and sighed. His mother had gone on a vacation with his step-father and step-brother. Kurama opted to stay behind. Well they said they were going to be there only a week and now his mother called him to tell him due to weather they were going to be there for another week.

Now Kurama's friends did keep him company but that wasn't the issue. He had his plants if he ever got lonely. What the problem was, despite popular belief, was that Kurama couldn't cook. He was terrible at it. He had tried to learn with much failure. He would never be as good a cook as his mother. For the first three nights he ate out to eat. The girls, such as Keiko and Botan, took pity on him and brought him home-cooked food. But now he was forced once again to order the greasy out to eat food that he hated.

He picked up the phone and dialed the pizza place and ordered a medium cheese pizza for delivery.

Just when he set the phone down he felt Hiei's presence upstairs.

Hiei slid into the window and walked across the room feeling the fox's presence downstairs.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama greeted dully when Hiei walked into the room.

"Fox," Hiei said sitting down at the table.

"I just ordered some pizza for dinner, you are welcome to stay and eat with me." Kurama said.

Hiei blinked. Pizza? What the hell was pizza?! "Pizza?" He asked blinking at Kurama.

"Yes pizza." Kurama said dully once more.

"What's your problem fox?" Hiei asked taking in the dull tone in the fox's voice.

"I have been living on fast food for Kami knows how long." Kurama snapped slightly.

"Can't you cook?" Hiei asked.

"No." Kurama said shaking his head.

"Hn. Stupid fox." Hiei said.

"Oh and this is coming from a man who has to eat all his food raw and fresh." Kurama snapped back in a tricky mood due to lack of sleep.

"I happen to like that. Cooked food doesn't satisfy me enough." Hiei said smoothly.

There was a knock at the door before Kurama could answer. Kurama stood and went over and opened it. He took the pizza and paid the boy.

"Uh sir don't you want your change?" The boy asked confused as Kurama began shutting the door.

"Keep it." Kurama stated dully and shut the door and set the pizza on the table.

Hiei smelled the box. He nearly gagged. The grease smelled so strong. Not to mention he detected three different kinds of cheeses. A sort of bread like product and something that smelled similar to the sauce Kurama put on those noodles he called Spaghetti.

Hiei reached for the lid when Kurama set down and plate in front of him and then set a plate at his spot. "Go ahead Hiei serve yourself. I'll get us some drinks." Kurama said.

Hiei lifted the box and blinked at the substance inside. He let the top of the box fall back and stared for a moment. Now that the box was open the pizza kinda did smell a bit better but to Hiei's sensitive nose it smelled pretty bad.

He took in the pizza's look. It was in a round shape, sorta like the moon when it's full. Around the edges it had bread going around it. Hiei assumed the bread was to keep the cheese from sliding off. He looked at the cheese. It was melted in a gooey mess that didn't look very tasty. And around the edges he could see dark red sauce where the cheese had not covered.

He shrugged and reached in for a piece also noting that it was cut in a bunch of triangles. He pulled out a piece, as he pulled it up a long thin piece of cheese stayed connected to the pizza. He yanked and it broke he set his slice down and waited for Kurama.

After Kurama set their drinks down he got his slice and sat and began eating starting at the pointed end of the triangle.

Hiei just watched for a moment before looking down at his piece and shrugging. He picked it up and took a bite. He blinked and chewed slowly taking in the flavor. It tasted pretty good. The grease did take a bit of the flavor away but other than that it was good.

While he was eating slowly he took a bite and extra sauce squeezed out of the sides and dropped down onto his cloak. He blinked and looked down. The red blotch stared up at him. He shrugged and set his piece down and removed his cloak.

Then Hiei got a wicked idea. He looked at the vain fox as he daintily ate his pizza holding it out over his plate so any crumbs or sauce spilled on the plate. Hiei smirked and wiped up the excess sauce from his plate onto his finger. When Kurama wasn't looking Hiei flicked the sauce over the table. With a tiny splat it landed on Kurama's favorite shirt.

Kurama looked down and got a shocked expression on his face then he was mad. This was gift from his mother and Hiei had stained it! "Hiei!" Kurama glared over at him.

"hn?" Hiei asked innocently and took a bite of his pizza.

Kurama glared and kept eating.

Hiei was a little disappointed this was not the reaction he had wanted from the fox. So he decided to try it again. This time when the sauce landed on Kurama's face Kurama lunged across the table to smear Hiei with the pizza sauce.

The glasses were knocked over and the spilled the drinks all across the table and dripped onto the floor. Kurama landed on the half finished pizza's sitting on the plate effectively knocking them off the table. The plates shattered when they hit the ground and the pizza's splattered into a mess. Kurama also knocked the now closed pizza box off the table and it hit the floor.

Hiei was knocked off of his seat as Kurama crashed into him and they fell to the ground. Hiei grasped Kurama to his chest so Kurama didn't get injured. Hiei took the brunt of the fall but didn't get that hurt besides a sharp jab in his leg he was fine.

When they landed Kurama's face jerked down towards Hiei's by accident effectively pressing their lips together.

At first both demons lay there in shock for a moment before Kurama quickly tried to withdraw. But Hiei didn't allow this Hiei yanked him down and caught his lips in a deep kiss. Kurama just kissed him back with wide eyes.

Eventually Hiei pulled away and noted the pizza sauce on the fox's cheek. He grasped Kurama's chin and turned his face a bit and lapped the sauce slowly off of **his **fox's face.

Kurama closed his eyes enjoying the attention. Being a fox he enjoyed this kind of stuff.

Hiei finished up and released Kurama who helped him up. Hiei winced as he straightened up. He leaned down and rolled his one pant-leg up to reveal a piece of glass had cut open his leg. Kurama kneeled down and examined the wound before getting the needed stuff to clean it up. When Kurama finished up he looked at the mess on the floor. He sighed and started to clean.

"Fox?" Hiei asked.

"Hm?" Kurama looked up.

Hiei tackled Kurama and kissed him once more grinding his pelvic against Kurama's.

Kurama moaned and grasped the back of Hiei's head.

'Hn. Guess we'll have to have pizza a lot more often.' Hiei thought as he began undressing his fox.

_____________________________________________________________

Well there ya go! I was bored and thought this was original enough! Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
